


A Beautiful Distraction

by DinoKieran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Lapis is hot, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Peri is a pervert, Smut, slight voyerism?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKieran/pseuds/DinoKieran
Summary: Turns out it's incredibly hard to get through an art block, especially when a certain beautiful, blue gem decides to intrude on the situation.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	A Beautiful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerussite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerussite/gifts).



> Surprise! I wrote this little fic as a gift for one of my best friends, Cerussite! I love them a lot and I wanted to see them smile ^^
> 
> I based it off of one of their drawings which you can see here: https://twitter.com/leadspar/status/1254732088286167040  
> Hopefully you all like it!
> 
> Also, big thanks to AmetrineWrites for helping me with the editing! Your skills were very much appreciated!

Peridot really couldn’t stop herself from staring.

She’d been keeping busy by brainstorming ideas for her latest meep-morps, which resulted in piles of pages of half-finished sketches scattered across the desk in her small studio/lab. She got idea after idea, but whenever she felt like she was getting somewhere, she would hit a wall..., growl and show that sheet of paper to one side and start all over again. Steven had told her this was commonly known as ‘art block’, but she didn’t feel like she had any blockages; everything was working _just fine,_ thank you very much.

She’d been in the middle of yet another half-hearted sketch, when the familiar sound of light footfalls caught her attention. She glanced up in time to see Lapis saunter into the room, a potted plant held carefully in both hands. 

“Hey Peri,” she said softly, a warm smile spreading across her face as she locked eyes with the green gem. 

Despite her current frustration, Peridot couldn’t help but feel her mood lift at the sight of her blue-skinned partner; Lapis was truly an example of perfection, and Peridot still couldn’t truly comprehend that she had chosen her over anyone else.

“I hope I haven’t disturbed you,” Lapis continued, gently placing the pot on a nearby shelf, “I just brought this one inside, it seemed to be getting a little overcrowded in the greenhouse so I thought I could make some space for them in here.” Peridot blinked, realizing she’d been staring in silence at the blue gem for far longer than was appropriate.

“O-oh! No, no, not at all! I’m just brainstorming, you know, just tossing a few ideas around, the usual.” She gripped her pencil tighter, feeling her face flush slightly. Lapis chuckled and shrugged.

“Alright, just wanted to check. I wouldn’t want to distract you or anything.” She then turned back to her task, tapping her lip as she perused the selection of plants in front of her. Peridot swallowed thickly.

Was Lapis always this… appealing? The way the light shone down from the skylight hit her at _just the right_ angle, giving her a slight aura. And stars, she was _beautiful._

Her desire to draw now long forgotten, Peridot allowed her eyes to slowly trail down Lapis’s form. Her hair framed her face perfectly, soft fluffy bangs resting above those gorgeous blue eyes... She moved lower, to those lips that Peridot knew were so, _so_ soft; the way they were curled downward, bottom lip disappearing between perfectly straight teeth in an expression of pure focus that Peridot knew all too well. 

She also knew the many things those lips were capable of. The thought alone was enough to make her squirm a little. 

It had been two weeks since the two of them had been intimate. Peridot blamed herself; but she knew it was a mutual thing, they both still had lessons to plan and teach in Little Homeworld and with Steven now gone, they’d thrown themselves into their work to distract themselves from his absence. Of course, they spent their nights together, but more often than not the pair of them were so exhausted that neither of them wanted to do much more than collapse into bed and sleep. Sure, gems didn’t _require_ it, but they’d been spending so much energy that it made it feel like they did.

So at that moment, Peridot was finding it very difficult to take her eyes off of Lapis and get her mind out of the gutter. It didn’t help that as her eyes carried on their trajectory, she spotted a slight, very faint mark at the base of Lapis’s throat. To the untrained eye, it would have been barely visible, but Peridot found it hard to miss it, especially since she’d been the one to put it there. 

She could remember their last time together in great detail, as she had been so completely enamoured and desperate to make the blue gem feel good. She knew she’d buried her head in the crook of her lover’s neck, that she’d bitten down roughly and prompted a beautiful whimper and a blue hand tugging frantically at her hair. She recalled the way Lapis’s body had arched up beneath her, legs wrapping around her waist and holding her as close as possible…

Her free hand had slipped down from the table and between her legs before she’d realized it. Swallowing thickly, she carefully placed the pencil on the table and rested her elbow in beside it, almost as if to steady herself. She should have removed her hand the minute she realized what she was doing, but despite her logical side screaming at her to behave, her body reacted of its own accord. 

Her green eyes locked on Lapis’s form once more, trailing down from that slender neck to her halter top, which Peridot knew contained a pair of small, yet perfect breasts; she loved how they fitted perfectly in her hands, how the soft flesh mounded up between her fingers when she’d massage them and how breathless Lapis would get when she’d draw a dark blue nipple into her mouth.

Slowly, her fingers pressed against what she found to be a growing wetness even through her clothes; she swallowed and began to rub in slow, teasing circles while still remaining transfixed on the beautiful gem in front of her. Down her gaze went: down that toned stomach that she loved to pepper with kisses and licks that would cause her lover to giggle and squirm, telling her she was ticklish. She’d snort then gasp as Peridot would kiss lower before biting just above the hipbone.

Those hips… stars, those hips. Out of the two of them, Peridot knew she herself was the most curvaceous, but Lapis’s soft, slight curves were nothing short of perfection. She continued to tease herself, her breathing becoming slightly ragged as she did her best to keep quiet. Lapis seemed completely unaware of what was going on, thankfully, moving several pots about before bending over to rummage for something on a lower shelf. 

Peridot almost whimpered.

She knew that when Lapis would shyly phase off those loose-fitting pants, that she had a wonderfully toned backside. Peridot had lost track of the number of times she’d squeezed her behind while taken by the throes of pleasure, or better yet, given her a firm spank and smirking when Lapis would yelp in surprise. She knew that Lapis, despite being a very tender lover herself, did like it rough from time to time, and Peridot was always more than happy to oblige.

“M-mm...” She wasn’t aware she’d made noise until it hit her ears and her eyes widened. Thankfully, once again Lapis didn’t notice. Good. She wouldn’t know how to explain herself if she got caught.

Encouraged by the lack of response, her eyes and fingers continued on, her imagination pushing her desires to greater and greater levels. She just wanted to get in between those legs, to kiss up those soft inner thighs, leaving hickey after hickey and making Lapis plead and whine, make her beg for it before she’d finally give in and bury her face between them. She loved how Lapis tasted, how her slickness felt against her tongue and how hot and wet she always was when she’d slide her fingers inside her.

Her fingers rubbed at an almost frantic pace as the pleasure mounted, her mind full of nothing but the sight, sound and taste of her blue lover. It was nothing short of a miracle that she’d been able to remain quiet for so long; she’d always been the more vocal out of the two of them which was why she usually revelled in drawing those gorgeous noises out of Lapis instead.

“Hey, Peri?” She froze, her ministrations stilling instantly as the source of her desires stood up and slowly turned to face her. Doing all she could to restore her expression to a more neutral one, she grabbed the pencil off the table and coughed a little.

“U-um… yes, Lapis?” She felt her voice crack slightly and internally cursed herself; Lapis it seemed wasn’t too bothered by the situation and instead eyed her with a pensive expression. 

“Do you know where the bottles of plant food are? I could have sworn I put them in the cupboard down here but they’re nowhere to be seen. Did you move them?”

“Uh...” Peridot blinked as she tried to reorganize her lust-addled brain, her thought processes still reeling from having her impending orgasm brought to such an immediate halt. “I… I think there were a few of them left last week, but I took them down to the greenhouse for lessons, sorry.” She grinned sheepishly and Lapis just smiled and shrugged.

“Fair enough! You needed them more anyway. Alright, I’ll just have to go down and grab one, there was still some left after the lessons, right?”

Peridot nodded, hand still firmly grasping the pencil as she did all she could to keep her breathing deep and even. Her eyes remained focused on the blue gem as she sauntered out of the room, saying something about stocking up in preparation for spring- she wasn’t listening at that point; all she did was nod and watch intently as she disappeared out of sight.

She knew how far apart their home and the greenhouse was, if Lapis flew there, which she suspected she would, it would probably take her about ten minutes. If she added on the fact that it would probably take her a while to find the bottles as they were stored at the very back of their newly expanded greenhouse, she had approximately thirty-five minutes until the ocean gem returned.

That was more than enough time.

Logically speaking she could wait, she could disappear into their sleeping quarters and have all the privacy she needed, but at that moment she was so frustrated she could hardly move. Her legs were still shaking slightly from having her climax forced to a stop. Listening intently at the sound of Lapis’ footsteps getting quieter and quieter, eventually replaced by the ‘whoosh’ of her water wings being summoned before she took off. Her body relaxed briefly with a sigh of relief, but she was quick to return to her ministrations with renewed vigour. 

She roughly pressed her fingers against the sensitive clothed nub and rubbed roughly while her eyes fluttered closed with a soft groan. This time the build-up seemed as if it wasn’t going to take anywhere near as long, she was still highly sensitive from before and she felt her gut twist with excitement as the anticipated release got closer and closer-.

“Oh! Hang on, I forgot to ask something!” 

Peridot almost yelped in surprise as Lapis’ head popped around the doorway, an awkward grin on her face. “What part of the greenhouse are they stored in again? Ever since we got it rebuilt and remodelled I’m forever losing track of what goes where- Hey, are you alright? Your face is really flushed.” The green gem placed a hand to her cheek to confirm that yes, her activities had caused her temperature to increase tenfold… Of course, being prevented from climax _yet again_ along with the embarrassment and shock of almost being caught only exacerbated her condition.

“I’m fine! Perfectly fine. More than fine. Yup. Good. Great- Umm...” she began looking everywhere but Lapis’ face in her embarrassment. “Back shelf, left-hand side. I put them in a box that I labelled accordingly, should be able to find them easily.”

“Okay, thanks!” Lapis grinned and practically skipped away, leaving Peridot a flustered mess yet again. How had she not heard her coming back? Had she been that wrapped up in her desires that she’d blocked out all sound? Peridot groaned and rested her forehead on the desk, letting out a puff of air before sitting up straight and listening intently yet again for the security of silence. That may have been a sign for her to stop what she was doing and go elsewhere, but she wanted this.

She _needed_ this.

“M-mmgh...” she groaned as she threw caution to the wind and shoved her hand underneath her now slick-covered pants and rubbed herself with reckless abandon. It was a big risk but she had to finish this quickly or else risk Lapis stopping it yet again or worse still, catching her in the act. Two fingers slid inside her and pumped in and out as she whimpered, her body already trembling with the pent up desire. “Stars… L-Lapis… yes...” she panted under her breath, hunching over the table and biting her lip hard in an effort to remain quiet but to no avail; the minute her orgasm hit her she moaned low and loud, legs quaking and back arching as she experienced an intensity she’d never felt before. “Ohhh… _Lapis_ ” she groaned breathlessly.

Slowly, shakily, she came down from her high with a dreamy look on her face; the prolonging and interruptions had been _torture_ but it had been worth it in the end. She was also… strangely proud? Of course, this was incredibly deviant behaviour but the fact she’d been able to gain pleasure from watching her lover and go completely unnoticed... It caused her chest to flutter and a smug grin to spread across her face.

As she stretched and began readjusting herself, she failed to hear the faint sound of creaking floorboards in the hallway.

Leaning against the wall just out of sight, cheeks deep blue with an intense blush and a hand teasing the hem of her own pants... Was Lapis. The sounds of movement from within the room startled her slightly, but slowly a smug, seductive grin spread across her face.

  
Oh, she was going to have _fun_ with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As you can see, this is a two-part project. What will Lapis do next? How will she deal with her little perverted Dorito?


End file.
